Flashy Flash
|height = 172 cm (5'7½") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs.) |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Speed and Agility |gender = Male |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 13 |affiliation = Hero Association The Village 44th Graduation Class: "The End" |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Kōsuke Toriumi |english = Lex Lang}} Flashy Flash (閃光のフラッシュ, Senkō no Furasshu) is the S-Class Rank 13 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with metallic bracers over his arms and upper chest armor with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. He has a chain strapped around his waist that holds his sheath and sword in place. Personality He is a calm and serious man, immediately starting the topic of discussion at the meeting and stopping an argument between Tatsumaki and Metal Bat. He also appears to be quite arrogant, telling lower-ranked heroes to step aside and let him handle the Mysterious Being because he sees them as weak, berating them for potentially causing collateral damage. He is also very confident in his abilities. Flashy Flash is one of the few heroes who doesn't fear Tatsumaki, talking back to her after she insulted him, stating that she stole his kill against the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, and even went as far as to say that she is not actually stronger than him. He has a very firm mindset that training is one of the only ways to become truly strong, as he told Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame he only became as powerful as he was through training more than any other heroes or ninja. When the two monsters were dying, they asked Flashy Flash what it was that they were missing, and his response was their lack of training. In a sense, this is similar to Saitama, as he also believes training is the only way to become truly strong. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. While normally prideful and rude, he did compliment Saitama after witnessing his strength and speed. He's also very prideful. When he attacked Saitama under the suspicion of being a monster, he was stunned when Saitama avoided his first attack. Though he remembered who Saitama was, he wanted to confirm if he could actually dodge his attacks as his pride wouldn't allow such a thing, making him attack Saitama again, which was actually an unnecessary endangerment of his life. After secretly witnessing Saitama defeat Garou, he begins to admire him and wishes to train him since he is aware Saitama is incredibly strong, but lacks technique. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Flashy Flash is extremely powerful. In terms of speed, Flashy Flash is arguably the fastest S-Class hero in the association. He can battle against two powerful Dragon level monsters known for their remarkable speed, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind, simultaneously without sustaining any visible damage nor visible fatigue. He is also the former No.1 of the 44th graduating class of the village that Speed-o'-Sound Sonic hails from. Flash is one of the few S-Class heroes capable of defeating and killing multiple Dragon level monsters singlehandedly, as he was able to kill Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind in their monster forms without suffering any significant damage, although he needed to use his finishing move to eliminate them. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. He can defeat Demon level monsters without suffering a single injury and according to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Garou himself admitted that, if the two of them had fought before his evolution, it would have "ended ugly" for him. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Flashy Flash lives up to his name, as he is able to land multiple attacks in centiseconds. He was able to travel to Hundred-Eyes Octopus and slash the monster's eyes in a short amount of time using his incredible speed. During the initial attack against the Monster Association, Flashy Flash killed some monsters so quickly that even Shadow Ring couldn't see what happened. He was able to casually keep up with two Demon-level monsters in their human form, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind, only taking some pressure when they transformed into their Dragon-level monster form, and was able to kick them at speeds they were unable to counter. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. During his fight against Awakened Garou, he was able to complete a string of attacks in 1 centisecond. His speed leaves powerful shock waves in his wake. He dispatched Gale and Hellfire, two Disaster Level Demon mysterious beings, who take great pride in their speed, before any of them could understand what had happened. He is the only S-Class hero who managed to dodge at least one of Garou's attacks. Apparently, Flash can move faster than his own reflexes can follow, as he realized Saitama was human only after attacking him and failed to notice Garou had blocked his punches until after the combo had ended. Immense Strength: Flashy was shown to be strong enough to combat and kill two Dragon Level threats simultaneously. He can deliver powerful kicks that can stun Dragon levels monsters. He can also easily cut massive pieces of stone and create giant explosions throughout his fighting. Also the large crevice where he was battling Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame was completely destroyed as a result. Immense Durability: Flashy Flash took numerous direct hits from two fully powered Dragon-Level monsters at once without any serious damage, only coughing up small traces of blood. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Flash was hit by Garou and was able to get up, a feat most of the other heroes were unable to do. Fighting Style *'Ninjutsu Master': According to Zombieman, Flashy Flash is rumored to be one of the S-Class' best in terms of fighting capability. He seems to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman, killing the Hot Rod Brothers before any of them had the chance to react or even notice him. Flash also possesses advanced movement and unarmed combat techniques, proving to be a versatile fighter and held enough confidence in them to teach Saitama proper hand-to-hand combat techniques. Gale Wind noted that Flashy Flash's technical precision surpassed both his and Hellfire's. Flashy Flash also states that he has trained more than any other ninja from The Village. **'Flashy Fist' (閃光挙, Senkōken): In only a matter of centiseconds, Flash traverses the distance between himself and his opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches. **'Flowing Shadow Feet' (流影脚, Ryū Ei Kyaku): By moving even faster than usual, Flash creates a series of afterimages which blend together in a blurred band, making it difficult to predict where his next attack will come from. **'Wind Blade Kick' (風刃脚, Fūjin Kyaku): Flash throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent, using the momentum of the flip. **'Heavy Flashy Slash' (閃光脚, JūSenKi): Flashy Flash thrusts his sword forward multiple times to pierce through his target. This technique was used to break Hellfire Flame's sword. **'Flashy Kicks' (風刃脚, Senkō Kyaku): Flashy Flash delivers a kick numerous times at incredible speed. They contain enough power to stun two Dragon-level monsters. *'Ultimate Technique' (絶技, Zetsugi): Flashy Flash's set of ninjutsu unique to him. ** Flashy Slash (閃光斬, Senkōzan): Flashy Flash's ultimate technique. The technique allows Flashy Flash to move at unimaginable speeds toward his opponents, slashing them before they have anytime to react, even against superb ninjas like Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind. Furthermore, this technique can be used to cut his opponents in half or decapitate them. Before Saitama, no one had ever been able to dodge it. Equipment *'Katana': Flashy Flash wields a katana with a round guard called Instakill (瞬殺丸, Shunsatsumaru). He is very skilled in using it in combat, as he defeated two Dragon-level monsters with it. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. It was broken by Saitama during the raid on the Monster Association Headquarters after Flash mistakes Saitama for a monster. *'Kunai': Flashy Flash wields a kunai as a secondary weapon. *'Cape': Flashy Flash wears a waterproof cape which he uses to shield himself from liquids, as shown when he attacks the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, where he flicks the monsters blood cleanly off of it. Hero Rating Flashy Flash's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *''"Money can only motivate those who are weaker than money itself. Such people are worth less than nothing in battles against monsters." *"I do not recall boasting my speed like a minor character." *"What is the point of all that speed if your brain can't keep up." *"The more outstanding the fighter, the more set he is in his original ways." * (To Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind) ''"Your training is lacking." Trivia *During a Q&A section of the original webcomic, ONE was asked if there was a relation between Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Flashy Flash, but he avoided answering the question. **Murata later revealed during a stream that Sonic and Flashy Flash were "somewhat" related. Chapters 78 and 95 confirmed this directly, revealing that the two were from the Ninja Village's 44th graduation class, "The End." *Flashy Flash suggested his own hero name. *Flashy Flash is the first S-Class hero shown to defeat a categorized Dragon Level on his own-given that Melzargard was defeated by the combined efforts of Bang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai, and Puri Puri Prisoner, and every other Dragon prior was defeated by Saitama. References Navigation zh:閃光弗拉休 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes